Under My Spell
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Jinx welcomes her daughter into the world, and remembers how her love for her husband Robin began and grew. Pairing: RobinxJinx RobJinx


**Under My Spell**

**Jinx's POV**

Hello my little hex, I just want you to know your mother loves you more then life itself. And your father feels the same.

This world's filled with danger, I know that first hand. There was a time I was one of those dangers. But your father, god bless his naïve law upholding heart, changed me. There were times I wondered if it was worth it, I do love your father more then any other man on this planet, but I wondered if I could truly remain with him. We were so different; no one could have predicted we'd get together.

Sometimes he'd drive me nuts, well sometimes it was just crazy with lust, but normally it was his squeaky clean attitude. I can't count the number of times I screamed at him, just wanting him to see things my way.

The world should be controlled by those who are the strongest. At least I thought that at some point, and I thought together your father and I could rule the world. I still don't know how he managed to get me to see things his way. I love my life now, but sometimes, I want to be bad again.

Not anymore my sweet child, you will not grow up in a world of danger. You know I'd hate your father for being right if I didn't love him so much. But I do love him, and I can't imagine my life without him.

Someday you'll find someone like him. Someone that will make you happy, and sometimes make you feel a bit crazy. But in a way, the crazy feels really good. You've got my hair, you've got you're fathers blue eyes.

Men are going to be banging down your door, and if they ever mistreat you, they will feel unbelievable pain. I'll see to that.

Your father will teach you self defense, I will teach you to use your magic. You will be so powerful my dear sweet daughter. Perhaps the most powerful super human in existence, but you will know you are loved. Like I never did growing up, not until I fell in love with your father.

You must be the most beautiful girl in the world. Your mommy loves you so much, and will protect you come whatever.

0

**Normal POV**

A brief kiss was exchanged between the new parents as the doctors took the child to be examined.

"I love you so much Jinx." The man said, brushing her naturally pink hair back lovingly, she grabbed his hand.

"Just be glad our daughter is so beautiful, or I would kill you for the pain you put me through pushing her out of me." She said jokingly. She paused for a moment and smiled. "But she is so damn beautiful."

Jinx briefly flashed back to one of their encounters when they were younger.

0

**Flashback**

_A cold breeze blew back the hair of Jinx as she shivered slightly. She waited on the top of a tall building in Jump City. Waiting for him, which she did practically ever night. _

_Every night since a memorable encounter they had during a typical H.I.V.E. vs. Teen Titans battle. When Mammoth and Gizmo were beaten and caught, Jinx bolted for it. But the one she would grow to care about chased after her while the others guarded her defeated friends._

_When the battle led to the very roof top Jinx stood on now, a miss shot hex bolt nearly knocked her off the side of the tower and to her death. Fortunately, the boy wonder who was chasing her acted quickly. _

_He saved her, and she couldn't for the life of her imagine why. He did put her in jail though, and as time passed she could not stop thinking about Robin. When she got out of jail she contacted him, daring him to meet her alone._

_She knew he couldn't resist the challenge. She still remembered his shock when he arrived and she forced him into a long kiss. He almost had a heart attack, he was sure it was some big trick. But he was willing to listen to what she had to say._

_And she managed to convince him to return to talk to her the next night, and continued doing almost every night since. And she knew he cared for her as she did for him. _

_Near silent steps revealed that the one she waited for had arrived. "We really have to stop doing this." _

_Jinx smiled slightly and twisted to him. "Why?" She took a moment to look him over; his red, yellow and green costume glowed slightly from the moonlight. _

_He sighed. "Because it could destroy us both if it ever got out." _

_Jinx approached him and quickly pulled him into a kiss. "Aren't somethings worth the risk bird boy?" _

_Robin considered the statement. If he listen to what Batman had taught him, then the answer to the question would be no. But he also had to remember what his parents taught him. They had taught him love should be treasured, and you must fight for it._

"_I guess love is worth any risk." He held Jinx in an embrace. She rested comfortably in his arms. _

"_Robin, what do you think would happen if your buddies, the teen twerps found out about us?" Jinx asked._

_Robin ignored her insult and answered. "Oh they'd kill me, or at least kick me out."_

"_Really? But you're the leader!" _

"_Yes, because I was voted leader, enough votes could have me expelled from the team under reasonable cause." Robin answered. _

"_Eh, you should quit anyway, I'll quit H.I.V.E to, those losers are just holding me back anyway." _

"_Jinx, things aren't that easy…"_

"_But they can be!" Jinx exclaimed. "We pack up and leave, no one will ever find us." _

_A 'no' almost escaped Robin's lips, but he found himself questioning it. Why couldn't they leave? He had responsibilities to the Titans, but didn't he have ones to himself to? He couldn't let this love slip away._

"_Jinx…" He said finally. "Let's just enjoy the night, we'll decide tomorrow."_

_That seemed fair, she pulled Robin into another kiss and the two spent the night together. _

**End Flashback**

0

He did make a choice, the right one he believed. He left, he told the Titans why and he left. They didn't approve, and he didn't leave them on good terms. He decided not to stay in contact with his former friends.

From what he was told, Cyborg became the leader. But the team did collapse soon after.

He missed them all, he really did. But he chose love, and he still believed he knew he'd made the right decision.

"What should we name her?" He inquired.

"How about Charm?" Jinx suggested to her husband Richard Grayson, the former boy wonder Robin.

"Ya, I like it. Charm Grayson." He put his arm around Jinx.

"Richard, did you ever regret…ya know, leaving the Titans?" Jinx asked. He shook his head.

"No, I made the right choice, I wish I been gentler to the others with the news but…I am where I truly belong." He assured.

Jinx smiled broadly. "Good, cause I don't forget Robin, you can never leave, your under my spell." She joked.

"The only spell you've got me under is my unending love for you."

**THE END **

**Author's Note: Ya, Robin/Jinx, RobJinx. What? I think the pairings kind of cute! Maybe I'll make a prequel to explain how the two really fell in love. Sorry I didn't include it in this. **

**Oh well, talk later. **


End file.
